


Changes

by Huntress79



Series: Allison Caffrey Chronicles [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: A lot can change in a year – as Peter is about to notice when he sees Neal again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Allison Caffrey Chronicles, starting towards the end of "[Of Second Chances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7079821)". Written for [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) Challenge 8 and the prompt “Changes by David Bowie”. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On a first glance, the man standing right in front of him was still the same. If one was just going by a physical comparison, Neal Caffrey (or whatever name he went by these days) hadn’t changed a tiny bit in the last 13 months. The same lean stature, the same sharp blue eyes, the same dark, wavy hair.

But Peter Burke knew better, knew Neal better. There were a few fine lines around his eyes that weren’t there a year ago, and if he would look closer, he also would find a few grey strands in Neal’s hair. Try as he might, the younger man couldn’t deny the fact that this whole charade surrounding his “death” had taken a toll on him as well, probably to the same extent as it did with Peter, Mozzie and everyone else back here in the States.

Another thing that had changed over the year brought Peter’s train of thought to a halt and his attention back to reality – Allison, Neal and Sara’s absolutely adorable daughter. Now that he was a father himself, Peter knew that both families would have a new kind of bond coming their way in the future, with Allison, Neal and Theo Berrigan growing up together (Diana was about to move back to New York as well, taking over a team at the White Collar unit as SAIC).

The fact that Neal and Sara were back together didn’t surprise Peter at all. Of all the girlfriends he got to know since Neal came into their lives, Sara was, hands down, the best of all. Sure, their relationship was always a rocky road, but in the few months they were an item one could see that Neal really was trying to change his ways, to be the man Sara deserved. Life threw them one curve ball too much back then, but now, both Neal and Sara had grown up, and maybe there was a chance on the horizon that they would find their happy end. And El would absolutely love to plan a wedding for these two.

Little Neal and Allison let out a laugh about something Mozzie did, and while Peter and Neal shared a look, both men knew that, after a year colored mostly in shades of grey, the sun was back and the world had found it colors again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
